


Record

by violetmarbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, Lapdance, Long, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Restraints, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmarbles/pseuds/violetmarbles
Summary: “Well,” and you reached over the back of the sofa to the entertainment centre where a row of movie cases rested in alphabetical order. All except one; you fished the familiar jewel case from the lineup, waving it with a laxed, flimsy wrist. Noctis’s eyes turned to saucers for a second and his lips separated, jaw dropping a bit to let in the sudden intake of breath. You smirked though aware of the fire across your cheeks. “Remember this?”He blinked at you. “H-how could I not?”“I think,” you fanned yourself with the DVD case, a bold wink happening of it’s own accord. The baited hook was dancing in front of his eyes as he searched your expression; no way were you kidding on this one, pal. “We should work on part two with him.”-SEQUEL TO PLAY-





	Record

He should never have watched that godforsaken home movie.

Weeks passed since he allowed himself the phenomenal self-indulgence and yet Ignis was still feeling the consequences. He’d realized a fraction of a second after buckling his seatbelt in the parkade that he’d left the DVD in the console, case open-faced on the table, and did he even turn the television off? Though almost shell-shocked from the impromptu porn-watching session, it was only a matter of time before Noctis and his girlfriend would spread news of his little adventure, how Ignis the prim-and-proper let his hair down for once.

He’d been extraordinarily careful around them, flight instinct cranked to the max and prepared to make an exit at the drop of a hat should they bring it up. It was only a matter of time, he’d deduced, before they make a side-comment at a social gathering or while out for drinks with Prompto. They’d josh around and make a jab at his own expense while he promptly tucked up his collar and fled the scene with barely a shred of dignity remaining.

Or perhaps they’d resort to snickering behind his back when he was out of earshot, hushed giggles at his expense. He’d never imagined his friends to stoop to that level, but after mulling it over to an obsessive degree even the most mundane of their mannerisms had him questioning their underlying meaning.

But it never came up, as if nothing out of the norm ever happened. Ignis had to second-guess himself and considered he’d blown the whole thing out of proportion; wouldn’t be the first time being over-analytical. Time passed and soon enough it stopped being the first thing Ignis thought about when he woke, the clouds of looming dread had parted and it became a thing of the past. On the odd occasion he even chuckled to himself about it.

Little to his knowledge however, that was exactly what Noctis and his girlfriend had hoped for.

 

 

“Do I  _have_  to go?”

Noctis tried to worm his way out of royal responsibilities while you lounged on the sofa with a half-finished sudoku on your lap. You didn’t mean to eavesdrop but the conversation pulled your attention and so you gnawed on your pen, watching him pace the room with the phone to his ear. When the person on the other line finished speaking he made another attempt at avoiding protocol. “You’ve gone in my place before, couldn’t you do that again?” 

Another pause as he listened to their response. He turned to you and his eyebrows bounced playfully behind strands of charcoal bangs. Rolling his eyes at the person on the other line, he revealed their identity. “Specs, you know how much this stuff drains me…”

Seconds passed as Noctis waited with bated breath for Ignis to respond. He’d sighed so heavily on the other line that you could hear it crackle through the phone’s speaker. Noctis was all smiles then. “I owe you one, man. Really, thanks.” 

After a brief side conversation he hung up and plopped down on the opposite end of the sofa. You tossed the sudoku book and pen on the coffee table and nudged against your boyfriend, his arm draping across your shoulders, hand stroking the little band of skin that peeked from your jeans. Keeping it casual, you pried. “What was that about?” 

“Some banquet,” Noctis groaned. “Pretty much the same deal as the one I went to last week. Dress up in fancy suits, talk to people you don’t know, eat cold food and leave.”

“Sounds like a blast and a half.”

He sighed, looking off in another direction. “I dunno, I just…I know it’s important, I know I should show up to these things.” He tucked his fingers in your pocket. “It’s too much, sometimes. I feel like I don’t belong, and…Dad, always looks so, so…”

The minor pinch and sting in his tone didn’t go unnoticed; you tried to steer the topic to a more uplifting atmosphere. “Thank goodness for Iggy, huh?”

Hesitation, but his responding grin eased your mind. “Heh, yeah.”

And then your mind was doing that  _thing,_  the devilish process akin to unfolding a map, a predetermined layout and plan that you’d concocted weeks ago and were awaiting the perfect moment to present. Toying with his chaotic mop of hair, you nonchalantly baited the hook and tossed it out there. “So, you owe him one now.”

“I said that, didn’t I?” 

You smirked at his playful tone. “Sure did. I umm,” a nervous flare spread up and across the back of your neck as he turned towards you, showing promise at your words as you continued. “I actually had a little idea, if you’re interested.”

He caught sight of the bait but chose to nibble at it, his expression light. “Oh? What’s that?”

“Well,” and you reached over the back of the sofa to the entertainment centre where a row of movie cases rested in alphabetical order. All except one; you fished the familiar jewel case from the lineup, waving it with a laxed, flimsy wrist. Noctis’s eyes turned to saucers for a second and his lips separated, jaw dropping a bit to let in the sudden intake of breath. You smirked though aware of the fire across your cheeks. “Remember this?”

He blinked at you. “H-how could I not?”

“I think,” you fanned yourself with the DVD case, a bold wink happening of it’s own accord. The baited hook was dancing in front of his eyes as he searched your expression; no way were you kidding on this one, pal. “We should work on part two with him.”

And then he lunged, hungry groans attacking your mouth as Noctis affixed himself to you with potent kisses. Hook, line and sinker.

 

 

Noctis was smart to opt out of this one.

Ignis swirled the last remnants of wine in his glass, long past the point of drinkable having been warmed from his hand. He looked over the dwindling crowd of patrons, glad the evening was coming to a close. It wasn’t that he didn’t find enjoyment in the gatherings at the Citadel, the staff pulling out their best efforts in both the decor and dinner, rather being in the know of happenings and circumstances that even the highest of esteemed guests were unaware of. He’d nod and smile at their musings, their thoughts and opinions on the current state of affairs within the royal count typically far from reality. It came with the territory of being the Prince’s advisor, being close to the Lucian family part of the job. He wasn’t fond of lying to complete strangers, either. Add onto that the constant prodding of Noctis’s life and  _is he keeping in post-secondary education? How does he feel about the Coernix stock value plummeting? Does the Prince have thoughts on the most recently televised message from Niffleheim? Is there a special person in his life?_

These events were draining on more than just one.

Ignis frowned, glancing at the impressive ornate clock on the opposite wall. It was late, half past nine. He bid his company good leave and searched for the King near the head table. Though surrounded by persons of both high status and lucky civilians who’d been able to afford admittance to such an event, Regis’s spotted the young advisor with little effort. He kindly nudged past the guests to bid Ignis farewell. “Off for the night, my boy?”

Ignis nodded, shaking the man’s hand with a firm, ideal grip. Such a gesture was reserved for only those nearest to the throne, evident in the reactive wide-eyes of some unaware of the young man’s status. “Indeed, your grace. Thank you for having me.”

“Of course, of course.” His steel blue eyes softened, brow angled upwards. “Do tell Noctis his presence is missed in the Citadel.”

Another nod as he released his hand. “Will do, my apologies again that he could not make an appearance this evening. Certainly he can make arrangements to visit sooner than later.”

King Regis’s kindhearted smile seemed to be backed by pain. “In due time, I suppose. With studies and training he must have little freedom to enjoy himself.”

 

 

Giggling like a schoolgirl, you made a second attempt at fastening the back clasp of the silken corset behind your back. It still needed to be cinched and so Noctis was awaiting your request for assistance in the bedroom, sprawled on the bed, his attention locked on a game of King’s Knight. Ensuring your stockings were snapped into your garter belt, you shook the hair from your sloppy bun and walked out of the closet.

Noctis didn’t look up at first, thumbs still attacking the screen of his phone. But as you approached him in his peripherals, feet padding softly on the carpet, he looked up and did a double take.

Admittedly you felt oddly shy, standing before your boyfriend decked from head to toe in full lingerie garb. It fit like a second skin, black stockings and lace panels with dark turquoise silk accents around your waist and breasts, leather details behind the ribbons that criss-crossed and crawled up your spine in the back. As you tugged the sleeve of your black velvet gloves passed the elbow, Noctis all but threw his phone down and had his hands around your waist in mere heartbeats. He dipped to your neck for a hungry kiss. “Fuck, you look incredible,” he praised, whispers into your hair, pulling you against him.

“Mmm,” you cooed lustfully. “Text Iggy yet?”

“Oh, right,” He separated from you and retrieved his phone, starting a message but pausing, uncertain what to write. He looked up at you. “Uhh, what should I say?” 

You shrugged, looking yourself up and down in the full-length mirror. Well shit, you didn’t look half bad. “You need help with something? I’m not sure.” 

“That’ll work.”

He rapid-fired a text to his advisor, tossed the phone back on the bed and sauntered over to you once more. Before he could grab hold of you you spun around, holding onto the mirror frame for support. “Not so fast. Tighten me up first.”

Noctis let out an airy, dissolute groan as he took each ribbon in his hand, pulling them taut with each tie.

 

 

Ignis’s cellphone buzzed in his pocket with two quick chirps. After retrieving his leather jacket from the coat check and shrugging into it, he stepped off to the side to read the incoming message. It was from Noctis:

_Hey man, need your help with something. Kinda important. Can you come over after the banquet? Thanks._

Odd, Ignis considered. It was late, what could he be getting into at this hour that required assistance? Obviously something he shouldn’t be, Ignis thought as he typed out a brief response:  _On my way. There in fifteen._

After handing the valet his parking slip and a gracious tip, Ignis slid into the gunmetal grey Audi and drove out of the courtyard into the streets of Insomnia.

 

 

“Two left.”

Noctis made quick work of lacing up your corset, looping around the last rung and tying it off with his best rendition of a bow that he could attempt. Your waist felt marginally cinched, but this garment wasn’t designed as the type to give you an extremely defined midsection, rather tie the naughty outfit together. Behind you, Noctis took a step back and drank in the sight before him, his throat parched. You caught him in the mirror’s reflection, his eyes affixed to the little slice of asscheeks that peeked out from the bottom of your black lace panties. He was chewing his bottom lip, hard, skin around his mouth going bone white. 

You peeked over your shoulder. “Is it too much?”

“ _Six,_ no,” he breathed, and he closed the distance to pepper kisses in your hair and along your shoulder blades. You basked in his entranced expression of lidded eyes and fervent kisses, his throat red with excitement. “Should dress like this all the time.”

You scoffed lightly. “No way, you have any idea how much this thing cost?”

“A lot?”

“A lot,  _times two._ ”

“Damn,” Noctis sighed, noticing the slight shiver that ghosted along the baby-fine hairs on your upper arms. “Nervous?”

“Yeah.” 

His hands paused at your hips for a moment, hesitating before smoothing down your abdomen to rest in the bend where your legs connected to your torso. Noctis hummed a low moan in your ear. “Lemme ease your mind, get you warmed up.” 

And then his dominant hand slipped into your panties and located your sweet spot, wetting his fingertips and rubbing long, slow strokes from your entrance to the hood of your clit and back again, with each pass just dipping the very tips of his digits in you. Your back arched instinctively and he pressed against your bottom, the telltale vertical stiffness nudging your cheeks apart and making your lady parts twitch. A whimper came from your throat of its own accord and you opened your eyes, watching Noctis’s in the mirror as his hand delved deeper between your legs, the other hand pulling your pelvis against his as he began to grind into you.

Smouldering steel-blue eyes appraised you in the low lighting. “You like that?”

“Unnnf,  _fuck_  yes, Noct,” you managed, brain threatening to detach from your body as you held onto the mirror frame. “D-don’t stop…How long, mmm how long till he gets here?” 

_“Eight minutes to destination.”_

Ignis silenced the GPS, the location of Noctis’s place long since memorized. He decided to take a shortcut, merging onto the overpass and into the flow of freeway traffic so he could avoid the stoplights. Technically speaking, the route he chose was several minutes longer of travel time, but on the freeway he could push the speed limit just a bit; he’d be there in the same amount of time, if not sooner.

Ignis took the exit ramp closest to the apartment and snaked back into the streets. Though still several blocks away he could make out the silhouette of the building in the distance. He’d never been asked to come over this late before. Surely Noctis would have called emergency services if there was a fire, or a break in or something else to that degree, so what could he need? They’d already gone over the proposal for their meeting next week, so it couldn’t be that. His best guess had to be that he wanted a late night snack and found himself out of Cup Noodles. He noticed that the Prince said it was important, however; that was something Noctis knew better than to joke about…

A light up ahead was transitioning to yellow, and Ignis knew he wouldn’t make it before the red. Sighing, he eased off the gas and slowed the car to a complete stop-

 

 

“Babe please, please stop,” You shuddered excitedly as Noctis fingered your clit, pausing at your request. His hands retracted from you and you gave him an unfulfilled look. “Sorry, anymore and I’ll jump you before he even gets here.” 

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “That a bad thing?”

You rolled your eyes at him and shoved him playfully, sashaying past him into the hallway. You’d say the little swing of your hips was unintentional but that would make you a liar. “Soon enough, sweetie. Let’s set up for our guest.”

 

 

Minutes later Ignis steered the Audi into the underground parkade of the apartment building, circling down to a few levels below until he found a free space. As he made for the elevator, a strange sensation blossomed in the pit of his stomach. It was warm, anticipating, prospective. Uncertain as to what brought it on he called the elevator, glad to find one ready to take him immediately as the metal doors slid open and he stepped into the carriage, shutting right behind him. 

The elevator ascended and while it headed for the floor of Noctis’s apartment, Ignis checked himself over in the mirrored walls that surrounded him. He straightened his collar, fixed his tie, smoothed a stray hair back into place. Though not one to fawn over his appearance often, he had to admit; he was dashing in a well-tailored suit. The classic black jacket and slacks with a crisp white dress shirt gave him a timeless look, while the deep red silk tie, the shade of shiraz wine, set off the verdant flicker in his irises. He had to share a grin with his reflection; dressing like this more often would certainly elicit the attention of others, not to mention possible candidates for affectionate partners.

Or the complete opposite; he’d take a one-night stand at this point over an established relationship. He just had to scratch that itch; it was irritating.

Ignis was still a virgin, though no longer proudly so. The time for him to wait it out for something meaningful had long since passed, having thrown in the towel on any attempts to court someone once he realized the time just wasn’t available in his schedule. Sure he’d gone on the odd date here and there, all of which ended on the cusp of wanting more, only being able to offer them a kiss goodnight and a broken promise to call them. Though bothersome, he now considered his little strand of purity something that he just wanted to be taken and be over with already. Perhaps it would cull the unintentional displays of arousal at the worst opportunities, having discovered what that actually felt like. He guessed the sensation was overhyped, would think it to be nothing special and equitable to his own touch.

Besides, the way Gladio spoke of his endless escapades with women whose names never stuck, one would be ripe to think it was just a means to an end anyhow.

The elevator dinged, interrupting Ignis’s thoughts and he exited into the little lobby area, on the same floor as Noctis’s place. He took the left corridor, the familiar layout and decor unassuming, modest. Though as he neared the apartment something was different.

He could hear music playing, something with heavy, rhythmic bass and a suggestive, ingratiating tempo. Someone must be having an interesting evening, Ignis deduced and tried to think nothing else of it. But as he approached, the volume of the music increasing as he closed in on it, he realized it was coming from Noctis’s apartment.

What on Eos was happening in there?

He faltered before knocking on the door, but his fist made contact with it to rap and the slightest touch pushed it open, having not been into the latch all the way.  The comely music emitted from the crack in the door. It was dark on the other side.

Ignis’s sense of reason planted his feet firmly outside the apartment, his brain screaming that he was about to walk into something entirely inappropriate, something not meant for his involvement. He’d be better off hightailing it out of there, texting Noctis on his way back to the car that he couldn’t make it, that he’d come over in the morning and assist him then. That he was sorry, that he hoped he would understand.

But much like that day when he’d watched the salacious and entirely immoral home movie starring the prince, his girlfriend and his comrades, curiosity stealth-attacked all viable reason and he took a tentative step into the apartment.

The music was barely to the point of being uncomfortably loud; one could hold a conversation but they’d need to raise their voice a touch. The foyer and adjacent kitchen were lightless, and the switches to turn on any overhead lights were unfortunately across the room. He felt around for the wall, kicked his shoes off and tossed his coat and suit jacket on the coat rack out of muscle memory. “Noct?” he called out. No response.

Tension gathering in his broad shoulders, Ignis held to the wall until he entered the main living area, where a single light source hung overhead in the living room. He noticed the furniture was off as well. Instead of the leather sofa and armchair, which from what he could make out in the dim surroundings as his eyes adjusted had been pushed back, to make room for two single steel, padded chairs. They sat a few feet away from one another, seats aligned. It looked like the stage were set for an interrogation…

Oh no, Ignis gulped. Noctis was finally going to confront him about the video-

A pair of hands grabbed his own with strength that he wasn’t prepared for, wasn’t expecting, and gathered them behind his back. “W-what the?!”

Before Ignis could make an attempt at summoning his daggers in retaliation, he craned his head back to see an all-too familiar ebony sheen of hair… “Noct, what are you-”

_SLAM!_

Before he could even begin to assess what had just happened, Ignis was seated in one of the chairs in the living room, his head reeling from sudden displacement. Noctis had  _warped_  him there, the stirred-up sensation in his organs attesting to the unnatural motion. A dizzy aura blurred his vision…But he could make out Noctis in front of him untying his tie before ducking behind him again. His senses came back a fraction of a second too late; his hands were bound between the bars of the chair with his own neck tie. He struggled, but they weren’t coming undone anytime soon.

“Noct, what on Eos are you doing?!”

Without a word, the Prince shuffled over to the chair opposite Ignis and slumped down into it, a deviously smug grin plastered on his face. Had he gone mad? Was he possessed? Ignis couldn’t be certain, but this was far from okay behaviour. He jarred and wrestled against the restraint again, about to attempt standing, but then the music cut out.

A second passed, the only sound his startled, ragged breathing, but then another track started playing. Something intensely suggestive. Something with a potent, exhilarating beat. He stared at Noctis, wondering if he should speak up again…

And then a hand, delicate and female and clothed in long black gloves snaked over Noctis’s shoulder, grazing his neck before running down his torso. Though he couldn’t make out who it was in the darkness behind the Prince, it didn’t take a genius to figure it who it was.

When she stepped into the light, Ignis’s heart threatened to stop beating.

 

 

You had to admit; The guest of honor was looking fine tonight. Clad in rich black slacks and a crisp white button up, looking a little disheveled from Noctis’s effective means of subduing the advisor, the thought of gyrating all over him didn’t seem like such an impossible feat after all.

Dressed to impress in your lacy lingerie and a pair of heels high enough they threatened to break an ankle should you turn the wrong way, you swiveled to face your boyfriend and let the music dictate your movements. You planted a hand firmly on his shoulder, straddled his waist and leaned back to give him a copious view from top to bottom. Noctis swallowed hard, the Adam’s apple in his throat already iridescent with perspiration and you were just getting started. You held on and grinded your hips into his, rocking on his thighs while biting your lip. A coy grin bared your teeth; he blinked and sighed with stuttered breath in response.

Running a hand down your torso was what your free hand decided to do and so you went with the motions, smoothing over the panels of silk and lace until you connected with your panties. You rested there, grinding on your hand against Noctis’s lap where a stiffening bulge was beginning to push into your seat. You kept riding him and using your hand to just barely provide stimulation, all the while feeling Ignis’s stare bore holes into your back.

But of course, the guest of honor. You ambled off of Noctis and winked at him, his little smirk in return liable to crush mountains into speed bumps. You turned around to face the Prince’s advisor, who looked…a little shook, to say the least. His chest heaved steadily but with shallow, inconsistent breaths, lips parted and cheeks flushed. You hadn’t even laid a finger on him yet; just the sight of you, dressed to fuck and ready to unhinge him piece by piece… defenses down, simply a man fueled by desire.

Best not keep him waiting.

Putting on your best smouldering look, you walked towards him with slow, deliberate movements, hips swinging with each step in time with the heavy bass track. Before you were on top of him you stopped, flipped your head down and let your hair brush his neck and chest, snapping back up and running your hands over your torso. Ignis’s eyes were glued to them, watching intently as you ran them over your pushed-up breasts, around the dip in your waist, down to the very hem of your corset until your fingertips skimmed your see-through lacy underwear. The bravery to speak finally settled in. “You want to touch me?”

He gulped, and slowly nodded, looking up at you with half-lidded emeralds.

You ran a hand down his torso, stopping at the buckle of his belt. “Not yet.”

Ignis’s breath picked up the pace, eyes locked on your hand placement. You trailed them up to the collar of his shirt, and after straddling his lap, began to unbutton them one by one, stopping just above his navel.

Beneath the fabric you could make out toned, defined muscles in his abdominals and pecs, like marble beneath smooth planes of ivory skin. Resisting the urge to salivate, you tucked your hands beneath the fabric and ran them up and down his partially-bared chest. Your thumbs grazed his nipples and they hardened under your touch and a sharp intake of breath followed suit. “You like that?” you asked, biting your bottom lip.

Again he nodded, his own bottom lip slipping between his teeth. They looked delicious, full…

Your hands locked behind his neck and you planted an intense kiss on his lips, moulding them against his and pressing your chests together, your pelvis into his lap. He kissed back with ardent force, hungry for you, to have you. When you slipped your tongue passed his lips, he was ready and waiting with his own to assault you as best as he could in his restrained state. His new taste flooded your tastebuds like nectar, natural sweetness in his essence that you got so fucking greedy for; Heat pooled in your seat as you made out with him, another familiar-feeling resistance pushing up against you in no time at all. You ended the kiss much sooner than you’d wanted, pressing your lips in a breadcrumb trail towards his ear where you whispered, “Do you want me, Ignis?”

You leaned away from him and his eyes were wide, cheeks blazing. But then, he nodded once, sealing his fate. Signing the contract, giving himself to you.

 

 

It took everything in Ignis’s power to not bite the woman’s neck when she was whispering in his ear. How her breath tickled the delicate skin at his nape, how the waves in her hair curtained his face, scented of her shampoo, her skin like warm vanilla and cloying honey. How many times had he thought back to seeing her writhing intertwined with one of the others, wondering how her lips tasted, how her weight felt on him…How it was so much better than his brain could ever allow substitution for the real thing. As she eased off of his lap, wagging a finger and backing towards Noctis, “You’ll have to wait your turn,” Ignis watched her ass jostle as she threw a live grenade into his sanity.

She sat on Noctis’s lap, backwards so the two of them were looking his way, and he began to undo her corset. It didn’t take long at all; Noctis had a matched eagerness to unwrap this fine little present for the two of them as well. When he loosened it from her torso, it detached from her bra and Noctis tossed it to the side, hands roaming her now bare midsection. She scooted back against him, her back lying against his chest and turned her head to meet Noctis in a captivating kiss.

And then Noctis’s hands were in between her legs, one digging fingers into her inner thigh while the other made long, slow strokes on her sex over her underwear. The reacting jut of her hips launched an electric current over Ignis’s nerve endings, his shaft swelling in his pants, a low throbbing as it felt more and more constrictive. As it felt more and more like it needed to be felt. Like it needed to be wetted. Wetted, by  _her._

It almost ached to see her writhe in Noctis’s lap, moving in-tune with his ministrations, one of her hands flying back to tangle in his hair and the other gripping his forearm for support. Her knees wobbled and she nearly slipped off his lap, but she adjusted and pressed her ample backside against the length spawning in his pants for her.

But then in a blink she stood, letting the high from being felt-up dissipate, and she set her sights back on Ignis. She prowled towards him once again, a newly sparked hunger in her vibrant eyes.

 

 

Ignis was looking to be a rightful mess; the considerable tenting in his pants told the tale without a word, chest billowing from his stuttered air intake. Inhibitions long since tossed to the air, you lifted a leg and planted your stilettoed foot on his thigh, pressing the point in with just the slightest bit of give. The way his bottom lip dropped a fraction, head lulling back just a touch as his hips bucked upwards, it was evident that Ignis Scientia was wrapped around your finger.

And so you reached behind your back, undid the first, second, third clasp of your bra and shrugged out of it, flinging it back towards Noctis, who was mid-unzip of his fly.

You allowed a moment to toy with your bare breasts for Ignis’s pleasure, slipping your fastly-stiffening nipples between your gloved index and middle fingers, brushing your thumbs over them in circles. It felt good, but you knew something that felt even better; after pulling the glove on your dominant hand off with your teeth, steadying yourself and keeping your high heel firm on Ignis’s leg, you let one hand stray down your torso and under the band of your panties.

Ignis hissed with his raspy breath, a low moan escaping though the music covered it up for the most part. What a shame; his pleasure sounds were the objects of your most secret dreams.

You parted the slick folds fronting your entrance and began pulling yourself apart at the seams before Ignis, letting him get an eyeful and then some, whimpers and moans resounding from you out of your control. It was getting difficult to stand, and so you dropped your foot from his thigh and straddled him once again, picking up where you left off.

Rocking back and forth on Ignis’s thighs, you delved your index and middle fingers in and out of your plush heat, right as the track was transitioning to another song on the playlist. In that small window of three-second silence he got an earful of wet motions as you fucked yourself on his lap.

Ignis’s shoulders jostled as he tried to loosen the restraint, eyes boring into yours.

He wanted to touch.

The nearly pained expression on his face gave you pause. You could feel the rock-hard arousal beneath you, his slacks all but their namesake; it had to be uncomfortable. You slipped off of Ignis and onto your knees before him, maintaining eye contact as you unbuckled his belt. He mouthed a hushed “oh my Gods” as you unzipped his fly, rubbing his erection clothed by his boxer briefs and letting the fabric stimulate him. As you got a hold of the entire length, you grinned impishly upwards; the man was packing quite the member. His breath came out in a rush, beads of perspiration in the dips and creases of his toned chest. What a beautiful mess he made.

Peeling off the other glove, you untucked his cock from beneath his underwear and at your touch, Ignis sighed with relief. It wouldn’t be for long though, as you began pumping the impossibly hard length in your hand, so much precum at the ready your palm was coated in it. Ignis bucked upwards with each stroke, still trying to loosen his tied-up hands but Noctis knotted those babies up nice and tight. Taking a moment to glance over your shoulder at your boyfriend, delighted to see he was touching himself at the sight to behold, you thought it only right to make use of your hands since they would be free in a moment; after pressing the head of Ignis’s cock to your lips, parting them to allow just the head inside your warm, wet mouth, you sent your hands south to plunge two fingers knuckle-deep inside of you. 

All Ignis had to do was thrust just a bit to push further into your mouth and you tucked him against the web of your cheek, bobbing your head forward and back to stroke the head. Your tongue lapped up, down, tracing over every vein and unique chisel in his sex, coaxing delicious twitches as you ebbed him into pleasured moans. The excitement was evident between your legs; your slick was building between the joints of your fingers, heat gathering, panties spent.

Your middle finger was brushing that spot, that trigger inside you that shot quivers up your spine and to your toes. Just a bit longer and you were liable to come…

Noctis appeared in your peripherals, tucked back in his pants for the time being. He motioned for the back of the chair with a silent question posed. You nodded, and Ignis reacted to the Prince’s touch from behind as he untied his restraint. A moment passed where Ignis flexed his hands, letting the blood flow freely back into them. But then, he pounced.

In a singular motion, Ignis disconnected you from his shaft by gently tugging your hair, picked you up by the waist and carried you away from the living room by the bottom, destination: bedroom. What a good boy, he’d known just what to do. You wrapped your legs around his waist and sucked on his earlobe as he sauntered down the hallway, still bare erection grazing your seat with each step. Noctis was there to open the door for him, such a helpful boyfriend he was, and Ignis brought you inside. He took two steps inside and halted in his tracks; You didn’t have to look behind you to know why.

 

 

Ignis hesitated, eyes homing in on the small pinprick of green light flashing in mid air near the foot of the bed, interrupting the darkness of the bedroom like a peculiar beacon. He realized what it was before Noctis flicked on the lamp next to his dresser. Though he wasn’t surprised they’d brought a camera into this, the prospect that whatever acts they committed this evening would be immortalized on film, only to be viewed at their leisure sparked apprehension, tense anxiety…

But the creature in his arms overruled with her influence; bare breasts mere inches from his face, the intoxicating, cloying scent of her arousal, moist fabric of her panties brushing his vertical member, throbbing at the prospect of penetration. The way she gnawed on her blood-flushed bottom lip, swollen from fellating him…

And like his unpopped cherry topping it all off, Noctis begin to undress behind his back, the sound of clothing hitting the floor. “ _It’s showtime,_ ” he teased.

So much for stage fright. 

After setting Noctis’s girlfriend on the edge of the bed and with newfound confidence controlled by his cock, Ignis reached back and pressed the RECORD button on the camera, the flashing green light changing to red.

Throwing caution to the wind, he yanked the tails of his shirt from his already undone slacks. 

 

 

Watching Ignis undress, you ambled back on your elbows towards the head of the bed. Noctis all but pounced on you, left in only his boxer briefs and determined to get you unwrapped, to get you bare. He started at your lips, giving you a profoundly intimate kiss before decorating your collarbone with soft pecks, trailing them down to your sternum and towards your belly button. Before he travelled any further his fingers curled into the hem of your garter belt, pulling it inch by inch down over the expanse of your hips, hoisting your bottom up to pull it over your thighs and eventually down your legs, the stockings coming with it all together.

You expected him to reach for your soaking underwear next but in a move that made you yelp with surprise, Noctis dove between your thighs, spreading them with his hands while his mouth attached to your sex outside of your panties.

He began to suck at the fabric like he spilled expensive scotch on his sleeve, swallowing as much of your essence as he could pull from the lace before tugging the material out of the way and administering deep, languid licks from slit to hilt. His name fell from your lips in a breathy moan and you arched your back, head rolling into the pillow. The mattress dipped to your left and Ignis’s mouth was on yours, his hands tangling through your hair. Fuck, the man could kiss, admittedly far better than Noctis as he parted your lips with his tongue. You reached for his cock and his hips jerked forward upon your touch, a heavenly moan spilling into your mouth. Oh Six, he sounded better than your dreams could ever make up.

Noctis was making it next to impossible to concentrate as he began to dart a rigid tongue in circles around your clit before stopping to suck the entire sensitive bead past his lips where his tongue further assaulted you in his mouth. You ground your pussy against his face but he was eager for it, loved how you just needed him to devour you and oh how swell he was at the task. Trying to keep enough focus to steadily piston Ignis’s shaft, you felt the telltale build up of pressure in your abdomen, airy moans and ‘Oh, fucks’ getting more stuttered as Noctis added two fingers to his tactics. He fucked you so perfectly and with just the right amount of come-hither motion to-

A climax crept up on you so intensely and suddenly that the very surprise of it all caused a strangled cry to gargle from your throat, thinking you were still a ways away from coming undone but there you were, writhing in throes of orgasm. Noctis’s arms wrapped around your legs and he lapped up your come with a flat tongue, the little slurping wet sound causing a blush to creep across the crest of your cheeks. 

And then Noctis disconnected all too soon from your pulsating heat. Ignis claimed you without a moment to spare; He pulled you on top of him, the brush of his cock against your sensitive inner thighs shot livewire currents throughout your spent body, jumpstarting you back from the near-death experience that was your first orgasm of the evening.

You half expected him to just slip inside of you but no, there was something else hidden behind those molten gems, onyx pupils that couldn’t be taken off you if he were paid to do so. Ignis seemed to be speculating how to go about making a request, his eyes darting back and forth over your features, until he whispered the mother of all requests: “pardon my indecency, but would you please…sit on my face?”

Your jaw fell, bottom lip disconnecting from the top as you replayed what he said once, twice in your head. You blinked before boldly reaching up to pull his metal-framed glasses from over his nose, folding them and setting them on the bedside table. The little smirk that played at his mouth in response could have brought you to your knees, if you were unlucky enough to be standing. 

Plotting out your moves, you crawled up his lithe body until you were hovering on your knees above his head, careful not to press your entire body weight onto him. But before you could ease down against his face, Ignis had hooked his arms around each of your thighs and sunk his tongue between your folds.

“Ohhh, oh f- _fuck_ , Ignis,” you whimpered at his sudden stimulation, teetering back a bit, enough to see his lidded eyes between your legs below you. You grabbed onto the headboard for support, something to keep you upright as his nose pressed right against your clit, his tongue penetrating you, darting in and out and drinking in the essence from your recent release. Your thighs started quivering and a roll of your hips happened out of your control, but it did little to phase Ignis as his teeth grazed your clit.

“Yeah, just like that,” Somewhere behind you Noctis was egging Ignis on, giving perverted praise. “Make her come for you, make her scream your name…”

It worked; Ignis picked up the pace, flicking his tongue erratically over the hood of your slit before dipping back down to drink your honey from the pot, repeating the motion until you almost went numb from the stimulation. He was too focused, too fucking good at this; you had to give him reason to fumble, reason to be distracted. “S-stop, Iggy,” you stammered, lifting yourself from his face. Before he could question it, you shuffled awkwardly above his head until you turned your body around to face his lower half, surprised to find Noctis standing with one leg on the foot of the bed, hand full of dick and stroking away at himself. When he realized what you were setting up to do, his open mouth turned upwards and he picked up the pace.

Lowering yourself back to Ignis’s mouth, you bent down to take his ramrod-straight cock passed your lips and not wasting anytime you took it as deep as you could, his body trembling as the tip dragged along the roof of your mouth.

Ignis’s hips bucked upwards, and you met his motions in perfect sync to effectively fuck him with your mouth. He wasn’t letting up on your cunt either, drinking deep of you and hungry for more.

Letting out a hum of approval, Noctis resumed palming himself in tandem with the bobbing of your head up and down on Ignis’s shaft, your hips jerking erratically over his face. Though a shred of awareness remained enough to check on him and make sure your sex wasn’t suffocating him, certain he’d be liable to literally drown in you with the amount of excitement soaking the sides of your thighs, all self-control abandoned ship. You gagged on his length and slid Ignis from your mouth, strands of saliva and self-lube stuck to your chin as you looked up at Noctis with a wicked, culpable smirk.

Though you wanted him in on the action, too; you wiggled your finger at Noctis and he followed instruction, moving to where you patted the mattress beside you and lying flat next to Ignis though his feet touched the headboard. Careful to not slide off Ignis’s face, you left is cock alone, leaned over to your boyfriend and administered lingering, sensual licks to his veiny girth. The little hiss he gave from your touch sending waves of heat towards the apex between your legs, where Ignis was rolling your clit between his teeth.

Noctis leaned back to watch both your head bobbing up and down on his cock, occasionally peeking over to admire the sight of Ignis’s chin peeking out below your pubic bone, slick with your sheen, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gorged on your pussy. You noticed out of the corner of your eye Ignis’s cock was twitching erratically. Intent on switching back to in a moment or two, Noctis beat you to it; He stretched his torso upwards, keeping his lower half seated for the most part though you had to adjust a little, but then he was gagging on Ignis and fondling his balls in his free hand. All three of you were connected. The very idea that you were getting this all on film made you moan around Noctis’s cock.

It also served to inject the fuel straight to the fire for another orgasm to build, shaking over Ignis’s face he must have noticed the erratic nature of your stance; he stopped lapping at you to affix his mouth over your clit, sucking hard while flicking it with his tongue, propelling you near climax at a daunting pace. You slipped Noctis from your mouth as you prepared to come. “Oh god, I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna..”

And then the most amazing thing happened, something you’d not soon forget, something you’d memorize as fodder for future solo sessions. Noctis and Ignis growled in unison: “ _Come for me._ ”

And oh,  _Six_  how you  _came_  for them; like dynamite caving a building in, you fell apart over Ignis’s mouth, wanton cries and whimpers as you screamed his name and Noct’s name, the laments to your providers of pleasure as fresh wetness all but gushed from between your loins. Ignis made quick work of it, bless him, vulgar slurps as he cleaned almost all trace of your release.

Though your bones already felt like they’d lost some firmness you managed to squirm off of Ignis, landing in a destroyed heap of perspiration and panting breaths, your hair already damp from the exertion two orgasms strained on your body. Though part of you was ready to call it, ready to throw in the towel, the sight of two wonderfully thick, pink shafts standing at the ready shot reserves of adrenaline and hormones into your system and you sat up, ready to take one to the hilt. But who to begin with?

Noctis decided your fate. “Iggy first, babe,” he cooed next to the advisor. “I want to finish you off.” 

 

 

Ignis gulped, Noctis’s girlfriend looking up with an overwhelmingly devious grin as she prowled on top of him. This was it, the moment that he’d been building up to all evening. While her mouth was a haven all in itself, feeling a thousand times better than he could ever fathom, her delicious slit was the home run he’d been anticipating most. As she positioned herself over him, lining up entry with his shaft and dragging the head to part her folds, she watched him curiously as she sank down until bottoming out on his lap, his cock disappearing inside of her.

To think he ever underestimated the feeling; she was so tight, so warm. He felt her pulsating, plush heat surrounding him as he basked in her closeness, of his absolute wonder for her, of innocence lost.

She adjusted in place as her hands ran up and down his chest, getting acquainted with his girth, his length, letting him soak in her. But then she started to move, and Ignis was a changed man.

 

 

As you rolled your hips against Ignis’s, his cock hit every spot you’d hoped he would, the immensely satisfying fullness he provided satiating a craving you’ve had ever since you first laid eyes on the attractive young man; you’d wanted to have him since day one, and the fact that Noctis wanted to share you? It was like a dream come true. You loved him for it, appreciated him for it. “C-come here,” you beckoned Noctis towards you and pulled him into a lustful kiss, his tongue in your mouth as you reached down to pump on his painfully hard dick. Ignis began thrusting upwards into you, meeting your hips with considerable impact and you bit Noctis’s lip from the immense pleasure that was intoxicating your senses. As you disconnected from his mouth, still jacking him off with as steady of a pace as you could manage, Noctis slipped a hand between Ignis and yourself to finger your already abused clit with pressured circles. 

Your spine shook with tremors to the marrow of your bones, vice-gripping Ignis’s cock as your inner walls pulled him in further than you could think possible. You watched him as you rode him hard, keeping the same pace with Noctis in your hand as you palmed the full length of him, his fingers never letting up for a second. The previous climaxes set the bar for your third pretty low, though, the already spent nerves already near the peak to come again. It wouldn’t be much longer. “N-noct, _fuck_ Noct I’m so close,” you panted in stuttered tones as each thrust up into you hit the back of your throat. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Noctis hummed in his gravelly sex-craved voice. “Come on him, babe.”

His wish was your command; tightening on Ignis so hard you almost pushed him out, a full body muscle spasm washed over you as you came for the third time that evening, a wrecking ball swinging out of control and grazing the walls of your sanity as you rocked back and forth on Ignis’s girth, driving Noctis’s hand into your clit, raspy shrieks clawed out of your already raw throat as you came down from cloud nine, spilling your wasted body onto Ignis’s bare chest.

He didn’t stop, though; He kept thrusting into your sensitive slit, and you could tell from his ragged breathing that he was close as well. Sitting up to ease him out of you, you crawled backwards on your hands and knees, taking him between your lips without a moment to spare. You let them go slack and urged him to fuck your mouth, straightening your neck to give him the best angle without hurting you though a few tears leaked from the edge of your eyes from the strain on your throat. Even still you loved the feeling, that little ridge on his shaft that tickled the roof of your mouth with each thrust- 

“Unnnf, s-so close,” Ignis moaned, and he wasn’t kidding; after massaging his balls with the lightest of pressures Ignis bucked up a final stroke, his cock twitched hard in your mouth and his release coated your tongue with musky satisfaction. A small amount escaped your mouth, but before you could swallow that as well Noctis pulled you up by the chin, swiping his tongue at the corner to clean you up and Frenched you deeply, no doubt getting a taste of his advisor and friend in the process. He pulled away, the little devilish grin he gave that you were so familiar with plastered on his face. “My turn?”

You nodded, and he let you fall against the bed, legs spread wide for your Prince, your future King. Beside you, Ignis was absolutely spent, watching you two with a heaving chest and half-lidded eyes. Noctis eased between your legs, already sore from the night’s events and after flicking the hot tip of his cock against your soaked mound, drove into you with little grace, almost feeling it hit the back of your skull.

Noctis allowed a slow, deliberate thrust before he dipped to whisper in your ear. “I want to wreck you, destroy you,” he growled, hot break washing over your skin. “May I?”

You responded by grabbing a fistful of his charcoal hair and pulling him into a hard kiss, his teeth palpable behind his lips. He moaned into your mouth, sat back up and after picking your hips up off the mattress, began to fuck you so hard the bed shook.

Where did he get such stamina and strength? You had to wonder as he drove over the last remaining viable strands of your rationality with a freight train, before throwing it into reverse and backing over it again for good measure. Noctis’s hips were a force of their own right, slamming into you and skin on skin slapping loud and unabashed. The considerable self-lube you’d provided made for little resistance and so he plowed into you without much give, driving in and out to the full potential of his length, pulling out to just the tip before sheathing himself in you once more. His balls smacked your bottom with each of his ministrations, secondary stimulation you hadn’t expected; you were beginning to second-guess not having another climax in you. Best to test the waters.

You slipped a hand down south to your clit and oh, FUCK, yes,  _yes YES_ , you were going for round four, all in. The absolute raw energy of Noctis’s fuck was enough to perch you footfalls from the edge of oblivion once more, and so you utilized all fingertips from your dominant hand to rub yourself, catching up to him as he was already far along himself. You looked up at him in awestruck, sexed-up wonder; your eyes met and the air shifted, connected by both body and mind. He was your weakness, your true disaster, your undoing in the best possible way. You loved him and he loved you, and though Ignis was laying still in shaken reverie next to you, this moment was for Noctis and you.

Crying his name with shallow breath you came with the force of an atom bomb, shock waves liable to bring the building down as the strongest one you’d produced this evening, thighs tightening around Noctis’s hips as he picked up the pace to rival a jackhammer. He fucked you through your release until seconds later, his own climax made his hips buck a final throw, your name in a stuttered lament as he spilled deep inside of you. He rolled off of you, the two of you panting like wild animals as you came down from your highs.

Seconds passed in stillness, three sweaty and spent bodies in a sort of strange triangle on the bed. Your pelvis was screaming, certain your internal sex organs were in a liquefied state as you attempted to roll over, failing immensely as you barely moved a muscle. Blood was rushing in your ears, giving you a slight aura in the edges of your vision. “Wow…” was all you could offer, even bleakly so as your voice threatened to give out entirely. 

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, sitting up to reach for the camera and hitting the stop button. Already you were antsy to watch the replay.

Beside you, Ignis looked lost in idle thought; he noticed you staring though and got immediately self conscious, eyes darting away as he reached for his glasses on the nightstand. “Right, um,” he began, the usually eloquent nature of his voice not present for the time being, “now what?”

“Night is still rather young,” You noted, checking the time on the alarm clock next to your side of the bed. “Could throw on a movie, if Ignis is up for making something to eat?”

He sat up, arms folding over his knees self-consciously. “I could whip us up something, Astrals above I’m famished.”

“Same here,” Noctis groaned, stretching as he slipped into a fresh pair of boxer briefs. “What movie were you thinking?”

A horrible joke of an idea lightbulbed in your mind and careful not to trip over jellified legs, you quickly tiptoed to the living room, turning the stereo off on your way; you wouldn’t be surprised if you got a noise complaint after tonight but oh well, you weren’t exactly in the mindset to care. You grabbed the item of your ploy, a fit of giggles already tickling your chest as you skipped back into the bedroom, waving the familiar clear DVD case at the two men, a sinister smile as you playfully winked.

Ignis’s eyes were blown wide open and Noctis couldn’t hold back the howl of laughter that rocked his chest with cackles. Shaking his head, Ignis stood to amble over to you, plucking the jewel case from your grasp. “Say what you will; I’m keeping this as a souvenir.”

Your eyebrows bounced at his remark but you grabbed it from him. “No way, sir. We made it, we keep it. You aren’t even in this one.” 

And then Ignis gave you a look liable to stop the planet from rotating before he suggested an idea that threatened to stop your heart.

“I suppose, we’ll have to fix that.”


End file.
